My Entire World
by AmuxIkutolover
Summary: As we sat around the table I realized that my family is my entire world and always would be. & As I saw my family crowded around the hospital bed, I knew that I was nothing without them. Rated T for safety. It's a three-shot. Please read!
1. Our life and my world

**Ok, I am sooo sorry people. I said that I would update "A Happy Ending?" at least twice a week, but instead I'm writing a one-shot. I just love writing one-shots because no one has to wait for an update. Well, here it is and please review. **

Amu's POV

Ikuto and I have been married for twenty years.

I can still remember the day that he proposed to me like it was yesterday.

***Flashback!***

_It was September 24th and he had taken me to the amusement park that people had been planning to tear down, but hadn't yet done._

_I was eighteen that day and he flipped the switch that caused the lights to turn on and the rides began to move._

_I smiled with wonder and awe that it was still as beautiful as I remembered._

_"It's beautiful," I said while looking around._

_"Yeah, you are," he said while grabbing my hand and entertwining his fingers in mine._

_I blushed and turned towards him._

_"I love you, Amu."_

_"I love you too, Ikuto."_

_He lead me around the amusement park and we rode many different rides including the teacups. _

_After about twenty minutes it started to get dark. _

_We both knew that we only had a few minutes before the light would go out and it made me a little sad._

_After riding a few more rides the lights went out and he lead me to a bench._

_"Hey, look up," he said after glancing at his watch._

_Suddenly a giant firework exploded and I felt tears come to my eyes as I read what it said._

_It read 'I love you' and the next one said, 'will you marry me?'._

_When I looked at Ikuto, he was on one knee while holding a box that contained the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in it._

_"Amu, I love you. I have loved ever since I first saw you. You're the most beautiful person in the whole entire world and I love everything about you. I love your pink hair and how your golden eyes sparkle when you are happy. I love your smile and how no matter how awful my day has been, it always brightens up my day. I would do anything and everything for you and promise to always protect you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and letting me love you every day for the rest of my life?"_

_I suddenly felt the shock._

_Ikuto and I had only been dating for five months, yet I knew with everything in me that I will always love him and he will always love me._

_"Yes," I said with tears streaming down my face._

_He slipped the ring onto my finger and hugged me. _

***End of flashback***

We now have six children. We have a fourteen year old girl with long pink hair and blue eyes whose name is Keiko; a ten year old boy with dark blue hair and gold eyes we named Taimu; an eight year old boy who is an exact replica of Ikuto named Yoru; a five year old girl with dark purple hair and gold eyes named Ai; and identical twin girls with dark pink hair and gold eyes whose names are Akira and Akina.

I am currently pregnant with our seventh child and we couldn't be happier.

"Amu, I'm home," I heard Ikuto call as he opened our entry door.

"I'm in the kitchen," I called back to him, hearing him go to his office to put his violin and briefcase away.

He's a music teacher at my old school and has been since before we got married.

As I stirred the soup he entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How has your day been," he asked while massaging my stomach lightly and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Ok, but this little guy has been wanting some exercises," I said with a light laugh.

"Hmm... Have I told you that I love you?"

"Yes, and I love you too," I replied and kissed his cheek lightly.

He tightened his arms around me and gently kissed my cheek.

"I love you more," he said with a smirk.

"Well, I love you most," I said back.

"Can you go and tell the kids that dinner will be ready in about five minutes and that someone needs to come and set the table?"

"Sure," he said and headed upstairs to the their rooms.

I turned back to the soup and stirred it again, then grabbed a bag of lettuce from the refrigerator, along with some carrots and salad dressing.

Once the salad had been cut up and mixed together, my eight year old son Yoru ran down the stairs to help me set the table.

When he walked into the kitchen he walked up to me and hugged me.

"You're the best Mom in the world," he said with an adorable smile on his face.

"How do you know that," I asked him,"you haven't met every Mom in the world," I said teasingly.

"Yes I have. You're my whole world," he said and hugged me tighter.

"I love you." I said while I hugged him closer.

I felt tears in my eyes.

My little boy was so sweet.

Years ago when he was six

He had been a troublemaker.

Always arguing with his sister and throwing things around, but one day I when he was particularly troublesome, I saw tears glistening in the corner of his little eyes.

I just walked up to him and hugged him close, whispering that I would love him no matter what he did.

It turned out that he had thought we loved his siblings more than him.

We had had little Ai running aroung and Keiko had choir.

Our son Taimu had soccer and we had to go to all of his games.

At the time we didn't have enough family time, but after we learned of how alone he felt in our family, we made sure to do something special every week, whether it be going to the zoo or seeing a movie together.

After that he made a point to tell me everyday how much he loved me.

Once the table was set I called up to the children and Ikuto that dinner is ready and they were all there within about three minutes.

We all sat crowded around the table and as I looked from face to face with my hand resting on my large belly, I realized that my family is my entire world and always would be.

**ok, I really love this. I had been reading a thing about sixty cute stories and one was about how a little boy went up to his mom and told her he was the best mom in the whole entire world and how she was his whole world. I immediately came up with this idea and I really love it. During the proposal Ikuto was 23 years old. **

**Please review. If I get enough reviews, I might make it into a two-shot, but only if people want me to. If I made it a two-shot it would have more Amuto and their seventh child's birth probably. Maybe them at the hospital with their child... Ok, no matter what you guys say, I think I am going to have to make this a two-shot.**


	2. Right in front of me

**Ok, so I am typing my second chapter for "My Entire World". I decided to make this story longer, because someone gave me an idea that I really like in a review, so this will be at least a three-shot. **

"Ikuto, Amu is in labor and on her way to the hospital."

Those words just kept on repeating in my head as I sped towards the hospital.

Amu had been at home with the kids today and I had gone to work.

She apparently knew that she was going into labor, called Rima to ask her to give her a ride to the hospital, and then Nagi, Rima's husband, called me.

They had decided that Nagi would stay at the house with the kids and Rima would drive Amu to the hospital.

They should be there by now and I'm still at least ten minutes away.

To say I was frusturated would definitely be an understatement.

Finally after about ten minutes of driving I was there.

I immediately ran to the labor section of the hospital and asked for Amu's room number.

Before the lady could answer Rima ran up to me.

"Ikuto, Amu's asking for you. Come on," she said while grabbing my wrist and starting to drag me off to what I'm assuming would be Amu's room.

Once we reached the door, I quietly opened it so as not to alarm her.

She was laying on the bed, obviously exhausted from her contractions.

"Ikuto," she said as she lifted her hand and held it out for him.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Well, it's worse than last time, but the doctor said that the baby should be here soon."

I leaned forward and hugged her, and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry. I will be here with you."

(**Time skip!**)

She lay there, holding the baby.

It was a little girl and had thin wisps of pink hair.

We had brought a little light pink sleeper with strawberries as the pattern for her along with a matching pink hat and a blanket.

We heard a knock at the door and I called to the person that they could come in.

Rima opened the door and walked over to Amu to see the baby.

"Hey, Amu. So what's her name?"

"Her name is Hikari."

"Do you want your kids to come in," Rima asked while looking up at Amu again.

"Yeah, but tell them that they need to be quiet."

Rima the proceeded to leave the room and bring the children from the waiting room.

"Ikuto, do you want to hold her," amu asked.

"Yeah," I said and walked over to the chair beside the bed and she gently laid Hikari in my arms.

She was so tiny, the doctor said she weighed only five pounds.

After holding her a bit I gave her back to Amu and the kids came into the room.

Keiko walked over and looked at her little sisters face.

"She looks like you Mom," she said.

"Here," she said while holding her out for Keiko to hold her.

As I watched on from the corner of the room, I realized that i would be nothing without my family.

Amu is the love of my life and I could never love anyone else.

Everyday I grew to love her more and I hope that we have many years left together with all of our children.

Keiko, Yoru, Ai, Taimu, Akira, Akina, and now our newest member of the family, Hikari.

They were all amazing, each one talented in their own way and learning more each day.

My family is my entire world and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Response to reviews...**

**xCipiox ****It's alright. Thanks for reviewing. I'm happy even if it is late. :) Thanks again for the amazing idea for the third chapter! And yeah, people should make more for the family genre. Here is the chapter above! I'm sure that if you read this though, you will have already read what's above. :)**

**Xxamuto rockzxX**** I'm glad you like it! :)**

**Sincerely,**

**AmuxIkutolover :) (I like smiley faces! Turn that frown upside down!) **

**Now, come on people! You can do better than two reviews! Come and review! Tell me what you like about this chapter and the last chapter the most. It can be a scene, a quote from one of them, a character, or whatever.**

**Ok, so sorry that this update was a little late... I really meant to update it sooner, but I had stupid school. Also, I know that it is short and I should make it longer, but I don't have time right now and want to update. The sleeper with the strawberries is from Carter's and is on google if you want to see it. Well, I hope you like it! Please review! PLEASE! **


	3. Ikuto and Amu's meeting!

**This is the last chapter of this and I only have three reviews from only two people *sobs in corner of depression, miserableness, distress, pain, sorrow, darkness, sadness, grief, pitifulness, anguish, heartache, heartbreak, suffering, trial, unhappiness, hurt, torture, and anything you guys can think of* Can you guys think of any other word to add to the list?**

**Oh, this is sort of dedicated to ****xCipiox****. She was in a musical and was the one who gave me the idea for this chapter. She also has been a good friend and has given me ideas for other stories, too. :)**

**Amu's POV**

It has been about six years since Hikari had been born.

We have all been living happily and Keiko is now twenty and is engaged.

Taimu is trying to choose a college to attend to learn about music and has a chara to represent his love for music named Kazuki.

Yoru is now fifteen and has a girlfriend and has a chara to represent his desire to protect the ones he loves named Mamoru.

Ai is eleven, almost the age that I met Ikuto, and she has a chara named Aimi who represents her love towards people, and has met a perverted stalker boy almost like Ikuto, but with brown hair.

Akira and Akina are now seven and both have their charas who haven't hatched yet, but have the designs of paw prints with Akira's being pink and Akina's being purple.

Lastly, Hikari is six years old and everyone can tell that she has a 'Cool 'n Spicy' personality just like I did.

We were all sitting in the family room and playing a game of cards, having a great time.

The family room had a big table in the middle with a big black couch across from the widest part of it, and two matching chairs across from the ends of the table, a TV and a shelf with all of our movies.

Keiko's fiance is here and they are going to be married in one month exactly.

His name is Yoshiro and he is twenty four.

We are all currently talking about how Yoshiro and Keiko met.

"Well, it was when I was sixteen. I was leaving school and walking home like I always did. After about ten minutes I saw Yoshiro was walking in the same direction as me. I kept walking and got to a street. I stopped, looked both directions and started walking. Before I knew what had happened, I felt something practically tackle me from behind and heard something speed past us. I lied on the concrete for a second, a little disoriented, and then sat up. Yoshiro was next to me and he asked if I was okay. There was so much concern in his eyes and I just nodded. He helped me up and then walked me home. It turned out that he was in the same classes as me and we started hanging out. After that, we just fell in love over time. " Keiko finished her story.

**"**Mommy, how did you meet Daddy?" Ai asked, turning to look at me.

"I figured that this question would be coming soon. I will be right back, I have to go and get something," I said as I walked out of the room.

Mine and Ikuto's bedroom was just upstairs.

The room was quite big and had a bookshelf, bed, two nightstands, each with a lamp, two chairs, a rug, and a TV in the corner on a stand.

The bed was a dark midnight blue and had white pillows stacked up against the headboard.

The chairs in the corner were blue and each had a pink pillow with a dark blue ribbon tied around it.

The rug was rectangular and also dark blue, but had about 6 inches of pink around the edges.

The dressers and rest of the furniture are black.

The lamps are both dark blue, but mine had a small hand drawn flower on it because Ai had gotten to it when she was six. (**A/N: when I was six, I got to our piano and carved "I love Mommy" into it. I got into so much trouble.)**

I walked over to our walk in closet and grabbed the little purple box on one of the shelves.

As I was just about to leave the room I noticed that the balcony door was open, so walked over to close it.

There was a cherry blossom tree just outside of the balcony and I walked outside to look at it, setting the box on the bed as I did so.

My world suddenly went dark as someone placed there hands over my eyes.

"Guess who," the voice whispered into my ear, lips barely touching it.

I shivered, "Ikuto," I said and the arms moved down to rest on my waist.

"Yeah," he softly kissed my neck and then rested his head on my shoulder.

"Do you remember when we met?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it was when you were seven, just a few weeks later than now, but years ago."

"Yeah," I said and then we both walked in, closed the door, and went downstairs, me grabbing the box on the way.

The kids were all laughing about something and from how they looked at us with fake innocence on their faces, I knew it was about us.

"Mommy, are you going to tell us now?" Ai asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes, but first you need to see what is in this box," I said as I sat down and then lifted the lid off of the purple box.

Inside lay a cute dark blue cat stuffed animal.

It was dirty, the bright gold plastic eyes had some scratches, and everyone could tell from looking at it that the fake fur was super soft.

It was also about five pounds and had white 'socks' on it's paws. (**A/N: You know, like cats sometimes hace patches of white fur on their paws.)**

Akira picked up the plushie and hugged it to herself, sparkles visible in her eyes.

"It's so cute!" she squealed loudly.

I smiled at her and silently agreed in my head that yes, it was adorable.

"So, this is how I met Ikuto. I was seven and was walking around the playground with Yoru," I gestured with my hand towards the plushie, "and some boys from my class walked up to me. They started teasing me about how I still liked stuff like that even though I was seven and threatened to tear it up. Just as I had started to cry, Ikuto showed up and told them to stop it. He was much older than the boys, about five years, so he was twelve. The boys dropped Yoru and immediately ran off like the cowards they were. Iktuo picked up Yoru and handed him to me. I smiled at him and even though he still denies it to this day he-" I was suddenly cut off by a hand covering my mouth.

"I was sexy." Ikuto said with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and continued on with the story.

"So, the bell then rang and he walked me to the door and then went off to his own class. A few days later we met again on the playground and he started teasing me. We became good friends over the years and when I was fifteen, he asked me out on my first date. When I was sixteen, he confessed to me and gave me my first kiss. Then when I was eighteen he was the first and only guy to ever propose to me. That was how we met and the main things that happened after."

Suddenly my ears felt like they were about to be murdered as the girls all started squealing.

"That's so sweet!" Ai said with stars in her eyes.

Secretly, she was imagining that Kenta (**A/N: the brown haired stalker pervert of hers.)** would do something like that.

Kenta was more on the sweet side than the teasing side, although he was perverted and did occasionally tease her.

(Back to Amu again) I looked at the clock and realized that it was ten thirty and everyone needed to go to sleep.

"Come one everyone, time for bed," I said as I stood up.

I put the cards away as everyone walked upstairs and once I had finished, I went up too.

I first went to Hikari's room to tuck her in and read her a bedtime story.

I read 'Princess and the Three Knights' (by Karen Kingsbury. I love the book!).

Her favorite part was always the end when the third knight refused to take the princess anywhere near the cliff and then they got married.

After she had fallen asleep, Ikuto joined me and we went to everyone's room to say good night.

Yoshiro was sleeping in the guest room since it was so late and after checking that the doors were locked and that the kids were all in bed, we headed to our room.

I changed into my light pink nightgown with lace along the top of it and spaghetti straps, brushed my teeth, and then lied down next to Ikuto.

"Goodnight," he whispered as he kissed me on the lips and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight," I replied as I snuggled next to him.

We both drifted off into sleep, knowing that in each others arms, we could get through anything and needed nothing because we were each others whole world, along with our family and friends.

**~*~*~*~* The End of My Entire World ~*~*~*~* **

**I hope that you guys liked this! I wanted to make this one longer, because the others are short and I really loved this! I also thought that Yoru would be an adorable name for the plushie.**

**Response to my review (singular, not plural)...**

**Xxamuto loversxX ****I am glad that you liked it and took the time to review out of the like fourty other people who decided not to! Also, I will try to make you a one-shot if you want me to since you have also been a good friend and have helped me. Just PM me and tell me what you want it to be about! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) (lots of smilies for reviewing!) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) : ) :) :) :) :) **

**Now, come on peoples! You all know you want to review for this amazing story! It's not like I don't think that you are there, because I know that you are. I have my eyes on you! Yes! I do! Also, what Ikuto denies is that he blushed because of how cute she was when she smiled! **


End file.
